Infinite Stratos After-story
by halphmen
Summary: It's been three years after Graduation, Ichika is now once of the world's top pilots, there is only one thing left to do now. To get married to the girl of his dreams... Ichika x Tatenashi


**Okay this was originally on it's own separate story called, Infinite stratos After-story, but I decided to put this into this story so that I have a goal to what will happen towards the end. So some of you may have already read this.**

**I want to explore with my writing style a bit and do it unconventionally, by showing you "the reader" what will probably happen at the end of this fic, and then tell you how it happened. So sorry if this seem just jumbled, or all over the place. I am trying to improve my writing by experimenting so please take it easy on me. Thank-you for your understanding, and if not PM me, and enjoy. **

The temperature is warm, spring has arrived and truly everything in Ichika's life has finally been going good for once. Its 2:00 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun has started to reach its peak up high in the sky. Cherry blossoms flew across the air as a soft gentle breeze flew by, as Ichika stood on top of the balcony.

As the pink soft pedals drifted through the air, Ichika looked up at the blue skies. Ichika stood on top of a balcony; he's dressed in a very fancy black suit, with a white shirt underneath. He sighed a little bit and nodded his head, though not in a bad way more so as if he was looking back into the past and remembering some important events.

"Oy! Ichika are you ready?" Someone said outside.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled back.

Ichika walked back into his room and rummaged through all the clothing that piled up on his bed. He flung the clothing around looking for something.

"Gosh dang it Ichika, when are you coming out?" Chifuyu pushed open the door and walked in.

"I told you to give me a minute Chifuyu-nee, you can't rush this." Ichika told her as she stomped over to him.

Chifuyu is wearing an elegant purple dress with one sleeve that went all the way down covering her knees with little rose designs. She also wore see through stockings and high heels that made a small clacking noise, and finishing up her look with her hair tied up in a bun and a blue flower stuck in it.

"What the heck are you looking for?" She asked him.

"My tie, my tie, I've been searching for it for several minutes now and can't find it at all." Ichika told her as he rummaged through several more pile of clothing.

"…" Chifuyu walked over to Ichika's TV and looked around for a second before taking out a long piece of black silk clothing. "You mean this, tie?" she said while holding it in front of him.

"…Yes that one…" Ichika gave her a lazy smile and walked several feet closer to her.

"Here, I will put it on for you."

Ichika stood still and dropped his arms next to his side. Chifuyu took a step closer to him and folded up his collar. She took the tie and wrapped it around his neck, then began to tie it in a knot. Several seconds later, she finished putting the tie onto him and tightened it around his neck, comfortably.

"It's amazing Ichika, in all my wildest dreams I would have never though you would become someone like this." She said.

"Is that a bad thing or good thing?" Ichika asked her while giving Chifuyu a puzzled expression.

"You've grown up to become such a great man, I am very proud of you." She gave him a smile, and let go of the tie.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

"I haven't been the best sister in the world, but I am so thankful to have been yours, I love you Ichika." She looked him in the eyes and nodded her head in approval, a little tear coming out of her right eye.

Ichika took out his hand and wiped it off her cheek. "You're totally out of it Chifuyu-nee, it's almost as if you gone soft on me." He joked.

Chifuyu gave him a soft punch to the arm, "It's not my fault; this is just so surreal. For once in my life I can actually be a sister instead of a brute parent." She laughed plainly.

Ichika gave her a hug, "I love you too" the two siblings held each other for a long five seconds before letting go. Ichika backed up and put his hands on her shoulders, "don't worry Chifuyu-nee, I will still be around and hey, with me gone, you and Takashi will have all the alone time in the world."

"Ah, don't even get me started with him." her tone indicated that she was upset with him.

"What happened?" Ichika said with a hit of protectiveness.

"He hasn't been back form work for a week now, and Rena has been asking for daddy non-stop for the past three days." Chifuyu complained while massaging her head.

"Well yeah I can see why, her birthday is coming up soon and he promised to bring her to Disneyland or something right?" Ichika said while putting his shoes on.

"Yeah, Rena really wants to go there…" Chifuyu wasn't able to finish her sentence when a little kid ran into the room. "Mommy" she yelled out loud while running towards her.

"Oh come here Rena." Chifuyu said in motherly tone while bending down to pick up the little girl.

"Rena! How is my niece doing?" Ichika said while petting the girls black hair.

"I doing good." The little girl said in broken Japanese.

"How old are you going to be in two weeks?" Ichika asked her while holding out his hands, signaling Chifuyu to let him handle it from here. Chifuyu handed her daughter over to him.

"Four." Rena said while holding up four fingers out.

"Four! Four years old, you have grown so much since the last time I've seen you. What are you going to do for your birthday?" Ichika asked her with a smile.

"Disneyland!" She yelled out in joy.

"Disneyland! Yeah that sounds awesome!" Ichika yelled out in joy with her, "Are you going to invite me?"

"Occhan can come too." She said while nodding.

"Great, I will see what I can do." Ichika said while handing Rena back to Chifuyu.

Chifuyu held Rena with her right arm and smiled. "Okay now, let's not get too carried away." She looked at Ichika and smiled, "Come on lets go or we will be late."

-Scene Change-

Ichika stood out on the open field, the cherry blossoms still blowing lovingly into to sky as all his friends and almost the entire IS academy sat in front of him. Some were talking to each other, several boys were hitting on the girls which they happy accepted. Other girls were crying, one in particular was Ran Gotanda who was pouring her heart out while drinking some wine.

"May we begin the ceremony now?" Ichika said while sweating a little.

"Shut up and deal with it." Chifuyu told him.

Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charl, Laura, stood beside Chifuyu wearing the same dress holding a bouquet of flowers. They were on the verge of tears also, but held them in because this wasn't a time for sadness but joy.

"How do you think they are taking it?" Ichika whispered into Chifuyu's ears.

"Remember when Laura found out about me and Takashi…"

"… Oh…" Ichika swallowed hard, "that wasn't pleasant… at all."

Chifuyu smiled and gave him a little nudge to the elbow, "you're the once that decided to do this so don't be so surprised if you end up dead sometime later today."

"Those are some reassuring words Chifuyu-nee." He said sarcastically.

DING*DING*DING*

"Can I have your attention everyone? The ceremony is going to begin!" Dan who is beside me yelled out loud. Everyone turned their heads my direction and looked at me.

Dan gave the signal and the band began to play her comes the bride…

Everyone at once stood up and turned to look at the aisle. Rena held a bucket of rose pedals began to walk down the aisle throwing them across the ground gracefully, and soon after a woman walked out from the right wearing a graceful white dress with a vial covering her face accompanied by an older looking man came walking down the clear path towards Ichika.

Ichika heart stopped as he tried his best not to freak out. Every step she took made him more anxious as he played with his hands. His breaths coming in and out ever so deeply, a little smile ran across his face.

As the music died, and the woman stood to the left of Ichika, everything became softly quite.

The minister in the front held out a book, "Let us began-" The bride held out her finger and gently placed them on the minister's lips. "Let me take it from here."

"Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam... And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva…So tweasure your wuv." The woman said in a muzzily voice.

Ichika turned to the bride, "Honey."

"Yes my dear."

"Skip to the end."

"Oh but I haven't finished yet!" she pouted.

"I know, but the sooner we get this done the faster we can get away to our honeymoon." Ichika told her and then smiled.

"Fine, but can I at least say my vows first?"

"Oh yeah totally forgot about that…" suddenly Ichika felt an icy aura hit him hard in the gut. "Just kidding" he laughed.

"I remember when I first met you Ichika; you were weak and a very adorable young man. It's funny because now that I look at you, nothing has changed. I still see the same exact guy. Though I would be lying if I didn't say that you did get a bit taller, stronger, and demanding... if you know what I mean. But you are still the guy I fell in love with, so please stay by my side forever and I will forever be yours."

Ichika was almost left speechless; those were the most beautiful words she has ever spoken to him.

"Now it's your turn."

Ichika remained silent, "I really haven't come prepared for this. For so long in my life there was nothing but darkness, and yes I know it sounds cheesy but I really mean it. Things have happened at the Academy that I will never forget, my first love-"

"You mean your first loves?" the bride interrupted.

"Hey they are right there looking at us." Ichika pointed at the girls, who were blushing while nearly crying. "As I was saying, I didn't have a purpose in life, all I had going for me was the ability to run and IS, and a twin sister that wanted me dead. But through all of that, I found you. So I swear as long as I live, I will love you, no matter what happens I will, no we, will find a way through it, I will never hurt you, and do everything I can to protect you and out future family… that's all."

The bride remained still, "That was amazing… ahem… Do you Orimura Ichika take me as your wife, through any miss fortune or prosperity that will befall upon us?"

"Yes… do you take me as your husband, and love from her on out till the end of time?"

"Of course this Onee-san does, Ichika you may kiss the bride."

Ichika threw the vial over Tatenashi's head, and was mesmerized by her beauty. Her blue hair curled to the side, just a hint of pink lipstick, and the fairest skin. He leaned over and…

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Someone yelled out in the distance.

Everyone stopped and looked at the running man, it was Takashi and in his hands were two wedding rings. Chifuyu and Rena looked at him in surprise.

Takashi got up to them and began to huff deeply. "Sorry bro, those taxi drivers are killers. I got the rings." He gave the rings to Ichika and walked over to Chifuyu.

"Sorry Honey the traffic was bad."

Chifuyu gave him a smirk, "Don't worry; I'll punish you later tonight."

Takashi tugged his collar Gulp!*

Ichika and Takenashi put the rings on each other, then Takenashi grabbed him and twisted so that now Ichika was hanging and only supported by her right arm. "…" she kissed him, leaving him dazed, before straightening him back up.

"I always wondered how that would feel like." She said while grinning. Everyone laughed.

Okay then how about we try it again, but this time Ichika was the one holding her. They kissed again, and then Ichika pulled back. "How was it?"

"Perfect."


End file.
